Ash Coma or NOT!
by Mariomon18
Summary: Ash Ketchum suddenly goes insane and gets a seizure after his traumatic and horrific experience in the Ahola Region! He wakes up as an 18 year old man finding out that everything that happened was just a dream, OR WAS IT?
1. Insanity Begins

Ages:  
Ash- 14  
Dawn- 13  
Brock- 18  
Misty- 16  
May- 14  
Max- 8  
Clemont- 15  
Serena- 12  
Bonnie- 8

Ash's bedroom- Pallet Town, Kanto... 1:30 AM

14 year old Ash Ketchum, was trying to sleep peacefully in his bedroom... with Pikachu and his girlfriend Dawn Berlitz, by his side.. but all he kept thinking about was the many horrific, traumatic experiences he went through back in the Ahola region.

"Shit! Lillie & Mallow were right: I am nothing but a pathetic loser who doesn't deserve to be a trainer." Ash said to himself, crying while trying to sleep.

"Ash! You're a pathetic loser and a worthless freak! I am truly surprised as to why you have friends! You are not a very good Pokemon Trainer." said the vision of Lillie, during the time where the two had talked to him behind his back in Ahola.

"Yeah. I agree with Lillie. You really suck Ash! Go kill yourself! Pokemon Trainers like you should not even have been born in the first place! Besides, you have an ugly face that looks like a fucking 9 year old!" said the vision of Mallow, during the time where the two had talked to him behind his back in Ahola.

"Ash, why are you acting not like yourself? Is something the matter?" asked Dawn, as she is trying to comfort him.

"Yes! Something is the matter; Dawn. Lillie, Mallow, and everyone else in Ahola were all right!  
I am a pathetic loser who doesn't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer." said Ash, as he continued to cry in tears.

"Ash, you shouldn't listen to those bullies NOW! You are an awesome Pokemon Trainer Ash, and despite you losing most of your leagues and technically if Tobias hadn't cheated in the Sinnoh League with his Darkrai, you would've won it! Someday, you will become a Pokemon Master like your dad was before he became the Kanto Champion. I just know it Ash." said Dawn, trying to calm Ash down.

"You may be right Dawn, but they were all correct: I really suck at being a Pokemon Trainer." said Ash, still crying.

"No need to worry! I'm always there for you if you need help!" said Dawn, blushing at Ash.

"Dawn, you may be right. Still, you can't be too sure. I can't even sleep right now because of this" said Ash, still crying.

"Ash, I can't even sleep either. I have too much on my mind so I know how you feel." said Dawn.

"No! You don't understand how depressed I am right now!" screamed Ash, as he is still crying.

"What?! Ash are you going insane?!" said Dawn, being very shocked.

"Just leave me alone right now, Dawn!" screamed Ash, as he is still crying.

Ash then gets a crazy seizure from the many horrific, traumatic experiences he had in the Ahola region.

"Aaaahhhh!" said Ash, screaming more from his horrific,traumatic experiences in Ahola as he is still having a seizure.

Unknown to Dawn, because of his seizure from thinking about his traumatic episodes in Ahola, Ash then passes out. However, nobody he knew, except Pikachu of course, will not know that he had a seizure and passed out until later, when daytime arrives.

Ash's bedroom- Pallet Town, Kanto... 6:20 AM

In the kitchen..

"Dawn, why did we all have to come all the way here this early in the morning?" asked Brock.

"Well, you guys are probably not going to believe this but.. I just found out that ASH GOT A SEIZURE AND PASSED OUT!" screamed Dawn.

"What?! No way!" said May, being really shocked.

"Oh Ash, I am so sorry." said Max, talking to himself, regretting himself for letting Ash down a long time ago when he lost the Hoenn League.

"Will he be okay?" asked Serena.

"We don't know yet Serena! We better bring him to the hospital and fast!" said Dawn.

"I want Ash to get better, Clemont!" said Bonnie.

"Me too Bonnie." said Clemont, agreeing with his little sister.

"I just hope Ash gets better soon." said Misty.

"No need to worry! He'll get better! He has to!" said Dawn, as she opens the door to Ash's bedroom to see what went on last night.

In Ash's Bedroom...

Brock, Misty, May, Max, Clemont, Bonnie, & Serena all go into Ash's bedroom, where they see Ash's body... staying still and not even moving. Ash, is indeed, passed out.

"You're right Dawn. Ash is indeed passed out. Lets bring him the hospital!" said Brock, as he dials 911 for an ambulance.

Once Brock is done dialing 911, when the ambulance arrives, Dawn then carries her boyfriend in her arms and Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena go put him inside the Ambulance.

Pallet Town, the Hospital... 11:18 AM

In the year, 2084, an 18 year old adult Ash wakes up, but not in his normal bed... instead he wakes up in a very large hospital, with the Doctor standing near him, and with Misty, Pikachu, and Delia by his side

"Where...am...I?" said Ash, really confused.

"Ash, you have been in a coma for 8 years... Ever since that horrible incident with the Spearows and you being struck by lighting on your journey, a girl named Misty carried you to this hospital and you have been dreaming everything ever since." said Delia, Ash's mom.

"I hate to burst your bubble Ash, but the doctor said that your adventures are all a lie. You have been dreaming all of them. Brock is your repressed sexuality, Team Rocket are the aspects of yourself that you say are "negative" but is coming to terms with, May and Max are the ego and the id with great aspirations in that "session", Dawn is you giving yourself a chance to love, Iris is your bipolar side, Cilan is hunger, Clemont and Bonnie are just annoying aspects of yourself and others around you, and Serena... well, we don't even know what she represents." said Misty, telling Ash the truth.

"So... Dawn isn't real...?!" said Ash, crying.

"No she isn't real, Ash. You created her as part of your coma dream!" said The Doctor, who is apparently a man.

"DAWN IS FUCKING REAL! I SWEAR SHE IS! IN FACT, ALL OF MY COMPANIONS MIGHT BE REAL SOMEWHERE! DAWN TRULY EXISTS! I GOT TO FIND HER!" yelled Ash.

The Doctor, Delia, and Misty nodded, believing him.

"I got to go to Sinnoh to see her!" said Ash, as he runs out of that large hospital.

"You be careful, honey..." said Delia.

Twinleaf Town.. 3:00 PM

Ash suddenly sees his "girlfriend" and runs up to her.

"DAWN, I'M COMING FOR YA!" said Ash calling out her name

"Um, how do I know you, young man?" asked Dawn. Apparently, Dawn didn't recognize him.

"What?! You got to remember me?! We traveled together in the Sinnoh region a long time ago?!" screamed Ash.

"Hold on, let's see. _Ash Ash Ash_. You're Ash Ketchum!" said Dawn, finally recognizing him.

"That's me Dawn! About time you remembered who I was." yelled out Ash.

"No need to worry, it's all done and over with. I just wanna confess something, Ash!" said Dawn.

"What is it Dawn?" asked Ash.

"I.. LOVE YOU ASH!" yelled out Dawn, as she hugs and kisses him all over his face.

"Ash! No need to worry! Ash..ash...ash!" said Dawn as everything starts to disappear.

Pewter City Hospital 12:00 PM..

Ash then woke up in a very small hospital room, this time, in his normal world as a 14 year old Pokemon Trainer in the year 2017 with all his friends (except Iris, Tracey, and Cilan) beside him.

"Ugh, where am I?" said Ash, confused.

"Ash! Oh thank god you woke up!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, we were pretty worried about you!" said Brock.

"I hope he's okay!" said Misty.

"It's fine Misty. After all, he IS the Ash I know." said Serena.

"We're so glad you woke up!" said May.

"Wait?! My Pokemon Adventures aren't a lie, it's 2018 not 2084, and you guys all exist?!" said Ash, still confused.

"Well funny story: you passed out due to the seizure you had last night about your traumatic experiences in Ahola and at about 6:20 in the morning we all saw you passed out. Brock called an ambulance and they took you to the hospital in Pewter City. We stopped by just to see if you would wake up from your dream or not." said Dawn.

"Wow. Thank you Dawn for helping me, along with everybody else." said Ash, as he blushes while hugging her.

"Awww no problem Ash. They couldn't even done it without me!" said Dawn.

"So is Ash okay?" asked a concerned Misty.

"Yes! I believe Ash is all better now." said Dawn.

"That's good!" said Max.

"Let's take him home." said Brock.

"Yeah. Let's get you back to Pallet Town, Ash." said Dawn, as she gently carried her boyfriend Ash in her arms.

"Okay Dawn." said Ash.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and the others then head towards Ash's house in Pallet Town- where little did Ash know that there was going to be something really bad happening to him in the days coming. 


	2. Evil Ash!

It was getting late out by the time Ash and co got home, so Ash had just eaten a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich and skipped dinner, and then he put his pajamas on. Ash then went right to sleep after that, with Pikachu resting on his stomach.

"Goodnight Pikachu." said Ash, saying goodnight to it.

Once he goes to sleep, he ends up having that same dream where his Pokemon Journey was all just him in a coma.

Twinleaf Town.. 2084.. 9:00 PM

It was getting too late at night, so Ash & Dawn decided to camp out for the night.  
Ash then set up the tent and once the tent was done being made, the couple went inside it.

"So Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Yes Dawn?" asked Ash.

"I heard that you got attacked by the Spearows and struck by lighting which is how you got into a coma. Is that really true?" asked Dawn.

"Yes. It is unfortunately true, Dawn." said Ash.

"That sucks." said Dawn.

"I know right?" said Ash,

Ash and Dawn both started to yawn.

"Well, I minus well get back to bed cause this whole thing about me being in a coma is just a dream. Goodnight Dawn. I will see you again someday." said Ash, sleeping in the dream.

Well, Ash is talking weird because he was actually in a coma for 8 years. Oh well, I still love him anyways, thought the 17 year old blunette.

Pallet Town...The Ketchum Residence...11:56 AM

Ash then wakes up in his real bed, with the Dawn he knew sleeping right next to him.

"Good morning Dawn" said Ash, acting really insane and different than usual

"Good morning Ash" said Dawn, with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Dawn?" asked the insane Ash.

"You are just not like that. You have been acting very different since yesterday. Are you feeling okay?" worried Dawn.  
"Nah I'm fine." said the insane Ash.

"Okay, if you insist." said Dawn, taking Ash to breakfast.

After Breakfast, Ash and Dawn decided to take a walk outside. At first everything was going well, but suddenly, the capsule that kept Ho-Oh inside and the spirit of the King Of Pokelantis came back to gain revenge on Ash.

"Ash, what is that thing?" asked Dawn

"The King of Pokelantis!" screamed the insane Ash.

"I'm sorry, say that again? I couldn't hear you!" said Dawn, in confusion.

"The King of Pokelantis!" screamed the insane Ash.

"I can't hear what you're saying Ash." said Dawn.

"Forget it! I will talk about it later!" screamed the insane Ash.

"Lie to me, forth from the darkness. And your days are over, Ash Ketchum!" screamed the King, sealed inside of the capsule.

"Gaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh!" screamed the insane Ash, being possessed by the King's spirit again.

"Ash?" said a very worried Dawn.

"Mwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm back for my revenge!" said Evil Ash, who is actually the King's spirit trapped inside Ash's body.

"I need to go tell the others." said Dawn.

Dawn than went to the living room where Brock, Misty, May, Max, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are. Max and Bonnie are holding their two children: Max Jr and Emily, who were made by Max and Bonnie, from both of their DNA using a baby machine (a very old 1950's toaster oven to be honest).

"I have some news: Ash has turned Evil!" said Dawn, panicking.

"What? Again?" said Max, shocked.

"Apparently so." said Brock.

"The Ash I know is never evil!" said Serena, freaked out.

"I agree. It's not like him at all." said Bonnie, really scared.

"Maybe he just got possessed!" said Clemont.

"Yeah. He probably just got possessed by the King of Pokelantis again." said May.

"I hope your right." said Dawn.

"SERENA! NOBODY EVER DISSES THE KING OF POKELANTIS!" screamed Evil Ash.

"Ash!" said Serena, crying with tears.

"Dawn, you'll now be on my side." demanded Evil Ash.

"Ash? What do you mean?" said Dawn, all confused.

Evil Ash then gives off half of the evil spirit of the King of Pokelantis to Dawn. She than becomes Evil Dawn, which is actually the spirit of the Queen of Pokelantis.

"Dawn? This is not you!" complained Brock.

"SILENCE! NOBODY EVER DISSES THE QUEEN OF POKELANTIS!" screamed Evil Dawn.

"Oh no! What are we going to do about this?" said Max, very upset.

"Calm down Max! They're just possessed!" said May, calming her little brother down.

"Hope you're right, May." said a very worried Max.


	3. Help Me!

_Ash's POV_

While Dawn was also possessed as well by the Queen of Pokelantis, I then feel into a dream like state again, while I was possessed but this time I was passed out. In that dream, I was an adult who was thought to have dreamt the rest of my life and journey up in a coma, traveling to the Pewter City Gym in this..."real" universe with totally not the Dawn I know. I was going to battle and meet up with Brock again, well at least the Brock from THAT universe.

"Help Me!? Help me get out of this hell!?" I screamed.

"What's the matter, Ash?" asked the "real universe" Dawn.

"Uh, I am stuck in this fucking universe where apparently I was in a coma for years and that I have dreamt the rest of my life. I don't know how to get out of here! This is crazy!" I yelled.

"Oh relax, you were definitely were just dreaming your life." said the "real universe" Dawn, in disbelief.

"It's true...all true!" I said, panicking.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu, believing me. "Piplup?" said the Piplup from "the real universe".

"Whatever, let's just get out of this forest!" shrieked the "real universe" Dawn. We ran from that Virdian Forest all the way to Pewter City

"So, besides Piplup, do you have any other Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"No. I don't. I just came here from Sinnoh to compete in the contest that they have here in Kanto. Zoey told me to check it out." said the 17 year old Dawn.

"Oh." said Ash. "Yeah. Thank good you were able to catch more besides Pikachu" said Dawn.

"Yup. I have Pikachu, Caterpie and Pidgeotto- I'm all set for my battle against Brock." said Ash.

They just arrived at Pewter City, where Ash will meet up with Brock again, at least the Brock that Ash does not know. Ash and Dawn are walking to the Pewter City Gym. When they get there, and get inside, the room looks all empty and dark, like no one is in there.

"Hello?!" called out Ash, so loudly.

Suddenly, the Gym Leader Brock comes out of the shadows.

"Who goes there?!" asked the Gym Leader Brock, in curiosity, kind of being a jerk.

"You must be Brock. I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I challenge you!" vowed Ash.

"Ash? I recognize you. You are the boy that woke up from his coma recently." said the Gym Leader Brock.

"Yup. That's me..." said Ash. "Is this your first gym match?!" asked the Gym Leader Brock, kind of being a jerk.

"Yes." said Ash.

"A Gym Match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League Authoritarian. There are special r-" lecturing the Gym Leader Brock, before he got cut off.

"Yes. I know that." said Ash.

"Wait, how did you know that if you never truly battled in a Gym before?" asked Brock, in total shock.

"Uh, I just know." said Ash, lying.

"We'll use two Pokemon each. Understood?!" said the Gym Leader Brock, kind of being a jerk about it.

"Uh, yeah." said Ash.

"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" asked the Gym Leader Brock, referring to Pikachu.

"About 8 years I guess." said Ash.

"Yes. You're Pikachu is in its cutest stage. It can't win." said Brock, being a jerk about it.

"Chu!" said Pikachu, shot down.

"I'll worry about my Pokemon, and you'll worry about yours, alright?!" yelled Ash.

"Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge, so let's just get this over with." said the Gym Leader Brock, snapping his fingers, revealing a rock battlefield. The battlefield of rocks then move, almost tripping and god forbid killing Ash.

"Ash!" said the 17 year old Dawn, freaking out.

Luckily, Ash didn't get squashed. "Brock, what the fuck?!" yelled the 17 year old Dawn.

"And who are you? His girlfriend." said the Gym Leader Brock, being a jerk.

"Fuck yeah I am." said the 17 year old Dawn.

Meanwhile, in the real Pokemon world, the Evil Ash and the Evil Dawn then confront Dash.

"I will kill you tonight, my son!" screamed Evil Ash, to Dash.

"That's right. You're a disappointment of a child!" yelled Evil Dawn, to Dash.

The 5 year old Dash Ketchum then is shaking in fear.

"You're not my true parents. I know it. You are possessed by evil spirits." said Dash, shaking seeing his parents, especially his father Ash in that state.

Dawn then gets freed from being possessed by the Queen of Pokelantis, if only temporarily.

"Oh, Dash...I'm so sorry. Where am I?" asked Dawn, apologizing to Dash.

"You are in the living room. And yes, I know." said Dash.

"Ok." said Dawn.

"Dawn, thank god you're alright!" said May, hugging Dawn in sisterly way.

"Thank goodness. We were worried sick that you were going to be possessed like Ash is." said Serena, hugging Dawn as well in a sisterly way.

"Yeah...I would be alright if Ash still wasn't hurt emotionally, and possessed by this King of Pokelantis." said Dawn.

"Oh, relax Dawn. We'll get Ash back to normal." said Brock.

"In the meantime, how about you send Sonic over here to help. And Amy too.." said the 16-19 year old red head Misty. "Great idea, Misty." said Dawn.

Red, then comes running to his new girlfriend Misty.

"Oh my god. What the fuck happened?!" yelled Red, worried about his son Ash.

"Your son is possessed by an evil spirit- who calls himself the King of Pokelantis." explained Misty.

"Oh my god! That's horrible. Did you tell Delia about that?!" said Red, in curiosity.

"Yes...I told her everything." said Misty.

"Good." said Red.

" _Help me! Somebody help me! Grrrrr..."_ said Evil Ash, in pain due to being possessed and trapped inside a world where the rest of his life and journey is just a coma.

"I'll call Sonic, and Amy right now. There's still this purple Master Emerald near by." said Dawn. Dawn then runs over and calls Sonic and Amy.

" _Sonic...Amy..We need you two to come back to us right now."_ said Dawn, praying and letting the purple Master Emerald know that she needs Sonic and Amy.

In Sonic's World, from the regular Master Emerald that Knuckles guards, he and Amy see Dawn, crying.

"Shit. Dawn is calling us from that other Master Emerald." said Sonic, in seriousness.

"Well, she need us to respond first. I want to know what is going on." said Amy.

"Great idea." said Sonic. Sonic and Amy go up to the Master Emerald, and respond to Dawn. "Dawn, It's okay. We're here..." said Sonic.

"Oh, thank god." said Dawn, still crying.

"So, what is it that you're upset about?" asked Sonic.

"It's about Ash...Its a long story. Just come to my world as soon as possible and I'll explain." said Dawn.

"Ok. We will." said Sonic. Sonic and Amy then run over to Sliver.

"Sliver, me and Amy need to go to Ash's world right now. Dawn said there's something wrong with him." said Sonic.

"Alright then." said Sliver.

"Well, good luck Sonic." said Knuckles.

"Me and Cosmo will look after Flash and Hope while you're gone." said Tails.

"You and Cosmo are the best godparents, I swear." said Sonic, being so proud of Tails.

"Promise to write us." said Shadow.

"We won't forget to do that, Shadow. We won't be gone too long" said Amy.

"Be safe." said Blaze.

"We are counting on you." said Cream.

"Chao Chao!" chanted Cheese.

"Don't worry Amy. Flash and Hope are safe with us." said Cosmo.

"I know we can count on you." said Amy.

"I'll still miss you two, even if you won't be gone for long." said Rouge.

"Well, let's get going Amy." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Amy.

Back in the Pokemon World, Ash is still suffering in pain due to his evil and possessed state.

"I am stuck battling the Gym Leader Brock, who is such an asshole compared to the real Brock...Help me..." cried Evil Ash, suffering inside his body- his dream of his journey being in a coma, but soon lets out an evil smirk and chuckle.

"I hope Sonic and Amy get here soon..." said Dawn, praying.


End file.
